Jayek
Jayek - miejscowość w Calradii, odwiedzona przez Murzyna Karola. Założona przez przybyłych z upadłego imperium Zulusów murzynów z Murzynem Januszem na pokładzie. Karol zbudował wokół niej palisadę, obsadził ją żołnierzami i obronił podczas najazdu syryjskiej hordy imigrantów pod dowództwem jednego ze współpracowników samego Ismaila. Taktyka obronna Podstawą obrony miasteczka było ukształtowanie terenu wokół niego. Wysokie wzgórza na granicach osady dawały bardzo dobre warunki łucznikom i kusznikom. Sama siedziba Murzyna Karola, który dowodził obroną, znajdowała się wyżej niż reszta zabudowań, co ułatwiało walkę do ostatniego budynku, ponieważ wrogowie musieli podchodzić pod górę, by zabić dowódcę. Aby im to jeszcze utrudnić, przestrzeń przed wodzem usiana była wilczymi dołami. Ekonomia i historia Wieś znajdowała się nad morzem i była bardzo bogata. Produkowano w niej piwo, chleb oraz polowano na lokalną zwierzynę. Lasy umożliwiały pozyskanie stąd dużej ilości drewna. Po zajęciu przez imigrantów mieszkańcy Jayek w tajemnicy przed władzą modlili się do Niedźwiedzia. Po przyjeździe Karola poznali oni w nim syna legendarnego Murzyna Janusza i z jego pomocą wygonili ze wsi Syryjczyków. W bohaterskiej obronie, w której udział brali m.in Czarni Bandyci, osada została obroniona przed zdobyciem i splądrowaniem przez wściekłych wrogów. Legenda o Zbroi Czerni i Bieli Mieszkańcy miejscowości wyznawali etniczność. Pewna legenda opowiada o tym, jak się nawrócili: Wszystko zaczyna się w legendarnej krainie o nazwie Eden. Mówi się, że kraina ta leży daleko na wschodzie, czyli po prawej stronie świata, a im bardziej w prawo, tym bardziej prawilny świat mamy. W tym świecie panuje niejaki Etniczny Robercik. Etniczny Robercik pewnego dnia otrzymał od swego boga - niejakiego Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia - zbroję, zbroję zwaną Zbroją Czerni i Bieli, ponieważ zbroja ta miała symbolizować to, czym Etniczny Robercik jest, czyli nie był on ani człowiekiem, ani podludziem - ani czarny, ani biały, Ważne jest to, że był on czymś więcej. Jednakże usłyszał on, iż pokojowe i etniczne państwo zwane państwem Zulusów, które mieszkało na kontynencie, troszeczkę bardziej na lewo od Edenu próbowało walczyć z imperialistycznymi armiami Dariusza I. Etniczny Robercik postanowił więc wysłać swoją zbroję - Zbroję Czerni i Bieli - do, no właśnie, władcy Zulusów, niejakiego Czaki, jednakże Czaka był tylko murzynem i on nie wiedział, co to zbroja, on nie potrafił się tym posługiwać. On pierwsze co zrobił, to przerobił tę zbroję na nocnik. Jednakże mimo wszystko rozumiał, że ta zbroja ma w sobie wielki potencjał, którego on po prostu nie jest w stanie zrozumieć, więc gdy już imperium Zulusów upadało, gdy Dariusz niszczył imperium Zulusów, a Zulusi uciekali na statki, Czaka przekazał Zbroję Czerni i Bieli swojemu synowi - Murzynowi Januszowi. Statki Zulusów przypłynęły do Calradii i założyły wioskę, tak tą wioską było właśnie Jądro - stąd właśnie nazwa tej wioski. Dlatego też wioska ta znajduję się na wybrzeżu, ponieważ tutaj, dokładnie w to miejsce [''zatokę]'' wpłynęły statki Zulusów, tutaj się rozbiły, tutaj założyły swoją osadę. Jednakże bardzo szybko nocnik, którym była zbroja Etnicznego Robercika - Zbroja Czerni i Bieli - została sprzedana żydowskim kupcom, którzy zadali sobie ten trud i przybyli specjalnie tutaj po to, by wydymać murzynów i wmówić im, że rzeczywiście jest to nocnik, za który dali im kilka sztuk złota. Dzięki temu zadowoleni murzyni mogli wysłać Murzyna Janusza w podróż. Ciekawostki * Jayek w języku murzyńskim oznacza Jądro. Kategoria:Miejscowości Kategoria:Opowieść Karola